The life of Skyler Riddle
by XxPartly CloudyxX
Summary: This has been re-written! Just go to my profile and click on the re-written one! Sorry for any inconvenience
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to my Fanfic! Thanks for coming to read! You may notice that it only has about three chapters. I wont post any of the others(to save me from self-ridicule), until i get at least one review/reader. Hope you like it! Jsyn: i wrote this in saturday school! XD

**Edited and reposted as of 5/11/11**

* * *

><p>My name is Skyler. Not everybody knows me by that though. I am called by <em>many<em> different names, but, for the telling of this story, that will be my name.

I am 16 years old, pretty young, you would think. You'd be wrong.

The horrors of my life make up for lack of 'wisdom'. When I was just born I was sent to and orphanage by my mother, just before she reportedly killed herself. This orphanage just happens to be abusive, severely so.

Still think I'm 'so young'? Didn't think so. I am here to tell you this story, the story of my life.

You know those "she was sweet and innocent, and lived happily ever after" stories? This isn't one of them. So if that's what you want, turn back now.

We will go back to when I was six years old. I was in an orphanage, my third one in two months, this one was worse than the last.

You see my appearance frightens people so much, that they feel the need to hit me. I have long blonde and black hair, slightly wavy. I'm also short, I mean really short. So what's wrong with me, you ask? My bright red snake-like eyes.

My sixth year was the one that I met my father. Yea you guessed, my father is Tom Marvolo Riddle, a.k.a. Lord Voldemort. You diss him, I'll hex you to oblivion.

* * *

><p>There is my prolouge! By the way this story was inspired by:Fighting Back by Miarix. Hope you liked it! Please review!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**_Rewritten and Reposted! This was chapters 3 and 4, it is now chapter two. _**

**To any new readers: Welcome! Hope you like my story! To my old but well loved readers: Welcome back! Explanation for my absence? All the Internet in my whole house went out for about a week. It really sucked! And as I have said before, the life of a high school freshmen is never easy lol.**

* * *

><p>After a particularly bad beating, I was walking through London. I had no money of course, but that didn't stop me from getting stuff.<p>

You see, I can do weird things. Like making something appear out of thin air, or making people fall to their knees screaming in pain. The sick thing? I enjoy it.

Anyway, while I was walking people started screaming. I looked up, mad, '_My eyes aren't_ that _bad_,' I thought. Then I saw them. About 10 people were coming up the street. They had on, no joke, black dresses, and white masks. But still black _dresses_.

They all had sticks in their hands, and people were running away from them, '_seriously_? I thought. They looked like a bunch of mental institute escapees. They were delusional if they thought I would be scared of them, six years old or _not._

I walked right up to them, then froze. Why? Because there was a man that had bright red, snake-like eyes.

Since nobody was paying attention, I walked straight up to him. Hesitantly, I reached up and touched the tips of his fingers with my hand. Yea I was that short, even at six.

He flipped around and pointed his stick at me.

"Hi," I said, looking at my shoes, "What's your name?"

That's it, then I looked up at him. His eyes widened, wether it was because of my eyes, so much like his, or because of the blood and bruises that covered my tiny body, I would never know.

The people around him pointed their sticks at me too. I didn't look at them though, I just stared at the man, then smiled.

"Do you want to see what I can do?" I asked sweetly. Not waiting for an answer to my last question.

I felt oddly at ease with this man. I somehow knew, even then, that he wouldn't let the other people with sticks hurt me.

The man nodded, his eyes still locked with mine. Before I could start though, a woman with wild black hair butted in, much to my _extreme _irritation.

"My Lord," she said, "Why are you wasting you time with a _Muggle_," she sneered at the word, then at me. That made me mad.

**"Don't you ever, _ever_ talk about me like that again!" **I raised a single hand and she fell to the floor screaming. Everyone's eyes widened through their masks, shocked and awed. The man put a hand on my shoulder.

"You are no muggle," he said softly. Only I could hear him. "If you would release her..."

I did as he said. The woman lay on the floor moaning. I looked up at him then.

"You never answered my question," I stated, still polite. "What is your name?"

"My name is Lord Voldemort," he murmured. "But you may call me father."

* * *

><p>Okay there you go! I know its really really short but this is more than half a page on notebook paper. Review please!<p>

**_My old readers can most likely tell that it is actually longer than it was!_** ^_^ Love you lots! Ta-ta for now!

PC


	3. Chapter 3

Okay here is Chapter 5 **_(Now chapter 3)_** I hope you like it! Btw, fanfiction is saying that im getting hits. Idk what that means, but if I have readers, would you please, please review? Even a smiley(or frowny face)will do!

**_Edited and reposted as of 5/11/11._**

* * *

><p>"Father?" I asked. "D-do you mean... your my... daddy?" Tears sprang into my eyes. I looked at him, then reached up to touch the large hand that was still on my shoulder.<p>

The man, Voldemort, _my father_, turned and picked me up, gently, probably trying not to hurt me.

"Yes child," he said softly, still only I could hear him. Then suddenly he turned to the gob smacked people around him, and said coldly, "We leave now!" The expression on his face was so different than the tender, even loving, look he had just given me seconds before.

Looking down at me, now settled on his hip, he said, "Hold on tight."

I did as he said, just in time too. I suddenly had the feeling of being squeezed through a tiny whole. I closed my eyes sometime during it. When the feeling was gone I opened my eyes, I saw the room that we had somehow appeared in. It was beautiful, and so _big_! It was larger than the whole orphanage. I looked up at my father then.

"Father, where are we?" I asked.

"We are at my house," he started, "and yours now too."

I grinned, big and wide, "Really? I get to live here? With you?"

The very thought had me excited! An actual father! Who wanted me!

"We do have quite a few things to talk about though, " he said. He then held out his arms for me. "How about we go to the couch, hmm?"

He picked me up and carried me to another room. I somehow knew this would be a very enlightening conversation.

"First," he said, "Tell me your name."

"Skyler," I replied, "but I don't know my last name. My mother," I spat the word, "decided that it was okay to put me in an orphanage, and then kill herself," I kept talking forgetting he was there. "Not that I should care, right? Because, who would want me?" My voice cracked at the end, then suddenly I was in his arms.

"I want you," he said, "no matter what anyone tells you, Please remember that." There were tears in my eyes, he was everything I ever wanted in a daddy.

I smiled up at him, "Can you tell me about yourself? I want to know everything!" I curled up against his side, and looked up at him patiently.

"My birth name was Tom Marvolo Riddle," he started after a minute, "I too grew up in an orphanage, the people there treated me like the people at your orphanage treated you, beatings, starvation, all for the things we can do," he paused and looked down at me, "You are a witch you know," he said softly, then returned to his normal voice, "Those people are evil, and have no magic, jealousy rules their rage. Wouldn't you agree?" I nodded slowly. "So I decided to get rid of them, to make sure they could never harm another wizarding child. But a man named Dumbledore," Father hissed his name, "did not and does not agree with me. Him and a young boy," he paused again, and looked at me fondly, "not as young as you though," then resumed, "named Harry Potter, well, they try to kill me Skyler." I gasped with tears in my eyes, shaking my head, "My followers, and his minions fight, deaths happen on both sides." He looked at me. "That is why you will be a secret. To lose you to Dumbledore, after just getting you, would kill me."

I nodded slowly, it made sense. "So," I said, "I get to be with you, as your daughter, and will see you every day, but nobody could know, 'cuz they would hurt me, right?"

"Correct, my child," he gave me a smile. "I think it's time for you to go to sleep," he said, "Come, I will tuck you in."

I followed him, my hand in his. This was the beginning of my new life. I just wish it would have lasted longer.

* * *

><p>There it is! I hoped you even somewhat enjoyed it! <strong><em>PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! <em>**As you can see _**VOLDEMORT IS MAJORLY OCC!**_ As i said before he will _love_ her! He will be her _daddy_!

Thank you again to Sam E. Lestrange for reviewing. Im glad you like it!

Love you lots! ^_^ Ta-ta for now!


	4. Chapter 4

Here(finally) is chapter 7... now 8 in a way lol. **_(Chapter 4!)_** I am so, so , so sorry it took so long... the life of a high school freshman isn't that easy... especially when your dad had a stroke a while back and cant walk very well, and your momma just got a job so you have to take care of everyone... plus homework lol. Anyhow here's your chapter, review replies at the end of the chapter.

* * *

><p>My father woke me up early the next morning. It was a great way to wake up, not that most would agree, he sat on the edge of my bed and gently shook my shoulder.<p>

"Skyler," he said, "It's time to get up sweetheart."

I blinked tiredly, then smiled, "Daddy!" Then I threw myself into his arms. He laughed quietly hugging me to his chest.

"Skyler," he started seriously after a moment, "You will meet my... followers today, well, they will be meeting you." He looked at me, "You as my daughter of course. I will be different with them, I will not be very... nice. I have to be unpleasant to them, the world, both magical and muggle, know me as a cold, heartless, murderer."

He paused for a second, sighed and looked at me again. "I do not know how the will react, my child, but I promise, under no circumstances will they be allowed to hurt you!" He suddenly looked fierce, like the man I knew the whole world feared.

"Of course you wont daddy! And they wont hurt me, I wont let them! They will never hurt you either. I will not allow that." I looked at him, this man was the answer to my prayers, I would protect him just a much as he would protect me.

He smiled at me then. "You will be meeting my inner-circle," he said, "they are the people that were with me yesterday. Plus a few more who I did not take along. Is that okay with you?"

I nodded, smiling at him. "When will we be meeting them?" I asked.

"As soon as you are dressed and fed... and healed," he scowled at the obvious bruises and cuts on my arms and face, "we will leave.

He then picked me up and took me to the closet of my brand new room. My room was beautiful! It was done in various shades of purple and green. It was also huge! I had never been in such a big bedroom before! It even had a connected bathroom. Daddy let me pick the colors, they were pink and black. The floor was a black marble with a matching counter top, and everything else were different shades of pink.

Daddy picked me up so I could reach the clothes that were hanging there. I picked out a pretty dress with pink, yellow, and blue polka dots, with a pink bow on the right side. He then sat me down and pulled out a set of robe-like things, like what he was wearing.

He sat them on my bed and looked at me. "Would you mind if I brought in someone to heal these for you?" He asked.

"No daddy," I replied, a bit skeptical, "The person wont... hurt me, will they?" I have to admit I was scared. What if this person didn't like me? What if he wanted me gone? Daddy must have read the panic on my face because he suddenly leant down and picked me up into a hug.

"I already told you sweetheart," he said into my hair, "I will never, _never_ let anyone hurt you."

I looked up at him. He was so perfect, everything I had ever hoped or wished for. I couldn't not believe him. I smiled up at him. "Who ever this person is, you can have them come. I don't mind."

"Okay, Sweetie. I will be calling a man named Severus Snape over, he will heal you while I am getting ready." He looked at me seriously, "If you need me, for any reason just call me. Okay?"

"Okay!"

* * *

><p>I hope you liked it. I know its not much but that all I have for now.<p>

**Fly-By-Night: I fully plan on using that idea! Thank you for reviewing! I'm glad you like my story!**

**Gracey: I like the idea of them teaching her! I might use that! Thanks for reviewing!**

**ALLY CAt 55: I'm sooo glad! btw you were my second(I think) reviewer! so thank you!**

**Lauren Smith: Thank you sooo much for your review! I will hold you to that lol! **

**Also thank you to everyone who read, added this as a favorite(eeeeeep!), and another thanks to my reviewers! And anyone I could have forgotten!**

Well my daddy just came home sick from my mommy's work(he goes with her) so I need to make him dinner!

Love you lots! ^_^ Ta-ta for now!

PC


	5. Chapter 5

Okay, if you have bothered to read this, I applaud you lol. I am giving a huge, huge thank you to itachigirl250, she was amazing in helping me come up with ideas for this chapter and the rest. This should be, if I remember correctly, chapter 5. I hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: J. K. Rowling owns all. Believe me I am not making any money with this... not with the way my family lives.

* * *

><p>Daddy kissed my forehead again and left the room, my guess would be that he went to call this Severus Snape man.<p>

I put on my dress and robes then sat on my bed. Despite my Daddy's words of comfort, I was still incredibly nervous. I would not let this man hurt me, but I couldn't help but think back to the woman with the wild hair and her sudden hatred for me. What if he was like that? Daddy expected him to heal me... Would he even want to?

I laid back on my extremely comfortable pillows and thought about how today would go. I was to meet everyone, all of my fathers followers. I had a feeling they wouldn't like me.

_"Well, I can deal with that,"_ I thought with a nasty grin. I thought then, of what I _did_ to the woman with the wild hair. She was basically powerless against the pain I made her feel.

Feeling suddenly at ease, I got up and went outside to the hallway leading to the sitting room. I still hadn't explored my new home.

_"Now would be as good a time as any,"_ I thought to myself and set off to find new rooms.

The sitting room had many different hallways leading to who knows where. While grinning I closed my eyes and turned about quickly a few times. When I opened my eyes I went through the hallway I was looking at.

I walked down the hallway and saw the weirdest... creature. It was a little shorter than me and it looked like a deformed elf.

_"I don't even want to know,"_ I thought to myself and started to turn around. But then I saw a beautiful snake.

I walked over to it, "_her," _I thought. I don't know how I knew but I did. This snake was a girl.

"Hello," I said to her, "my name is Skyler." I never expected what happened next.

She talked back.

_"I know my child," _She hissed back to my extreme surprise. _"My massssster, your father, hassss told me about you. I am Nagini, it is a pleasure to meet you."_

I was so surprised that the snake, Nagini, had talked back, I didn't notice that my Daddy had walked in from gosh knows where.

"Sweetheart," he said, "are you okay?"

"Daddy! The snake talked to me!" I looked up at him with wide eyes. "How did she do that?"

He laughed for a moment then replied, "It would seem you are a Parslemouth, like me. You can talk to snakes, and understand them. Nagini here is my familiar, she has been waiting to meet you for a while now."

"Oh," I replied, then turned to Nagini, _"Its a pleasure to meet you too."_ I gasped then. My voice came out as a hiss!

"This is too weird," I said to myself.

Daddy laughed again. "Come with me, child. Severus will be here soon."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Severus is introduced next chapter! This chapter and the next few are all de dictated to itachigirl250. She was a huge help I absolutely love her! I will do my best to have the next chapter up soon!<em>**

**_Ta-ta for now ^_^ Love you guys_**

**_PC_**


	6. Chapter 6

**This is Severus' point of view. I'm sorry if he is OCC. I tried really hard, but he just wouldn't turn out right, and I couldn't come up with a chapter not in Sevvies POV. Sorry this took so long! As some of you know my daddy had a stroke about a year ago, so life has been hectic. I want to say thank you to EVERYONE who reviewed, alerted, read, or favorited this story! You are all my reason for writing! If you have any ideas or questions, please leave a review.**

**I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT AND SKYLER!**

* * *

><p>Severus Snape was not a happy man. He was brewing a potion. A very important, time consuming potion, when his dark mark burned.<p>

'What could he possibly want now?' Severus asked himself grumpily.

Severus grabbed his 'bag' as he called it of necessities he brings with him, shrunken of course, every time he sees the Dark Lord. Then he put on his black robes and grabbed his mask.

The greasy haired man flooed over with a shout of, "Riddle Manor!" And gracefully stepped out of the fireplace. The manor looked exactly the same as always. Very… Slytherin. There were deep green walls, with black and silver draperies and furniture surrounding him. With one slight difference…

The little girl peeking out of a doorway, with a defiant look on her face. Just when he moved forward to get a better look, the Dark Lord walked up, his face cold and devoid of emotion.

"Severus," he said, "This is my daughter," the snakelike man ignored the deep intake of breath, "She is hurt. You will fix her. And you will tell no one of your time here today. Are we understood?" The last was slowly hissed out.

"Y-yes sir," Severus couldn't help but stutter. The look on the mans face was terrifying.

"Skyler, come here." Severus couldn't help but notice the slight softening in Voldemort's snakelike face and the almost gentleness of his cold, terrifying voice.

The little girl, Skyler, walked towards her father. She was cute, he had to admit, but she was covered, literally head to toe, in bruises and cuts, and her eyes…

'Those eyes… exactly like her fathers,' he said to himself wryly. He look up at the Dark Lord just as he started talking.

"Skyler, this is Severus Snape, he will take care of your… hurts." He seemed to struggle with a word for all of the irritated, and painful looking wounds all over her body.

"Severus, go now, I will check on her later, she better look and act happier than she seems now."

With that he left with only a parting glance at his daughter.

The little girl looked up with the scowl from hell on her face. "If you think this will make me like, or put up with you, you're wrong." Then she turned on her heel and left the room.

No, Severus Snape was not a happy man.

* * *

><p><strong>I know its not a lot, but it is all i have for now :(. A special thanks to my reviewers:<strong>

_**aliceAmnesia**_

_**anonymous**_

_**Ichigo21**_

_**TF angel**_

_**luvsbooks412**_

_**shanna**_

_**wolf-lover-127**_

_**Cassie Malfoy-Granger**_

**and everyone else who reads this!**

**Love you guys, Ta-ta for now ^_^**

**PC**


	7. Chapter 7

I am _not_ going to give up on this story, but i am going to rewrite it! I will start from the beginning and work my way to the newest chapter(which is already written!). If you notice any flaws _at all_ tell me please! Oh, and a warning: Some of the plot will change! Not a lot, but enough. So please don't give up on this story!

Ta-ta for now! xoxo

PC ^-^


	8. Im Baaaaaack

Okay everyone! The Prologue to this story is going up shortly! I am going to make it a whole different story so that I can go back and see if it has improved. Read from the beginning, because there is a lot of changes! I also made the chapters longer! (WHOOO! ^-^) I have rewritten 5 chapters including the prologue. I also want to give a HUGE thank you to TF angel for all of her help over these past few weeks! Some of her ideas are used in this story, and some of my ideas only came to me because of hers. Really I couldn't have done this without you! And a thank you to CanYouSpellPi, who gave me the idea, and the not-so-subtle push I needed to take the initiative to re-write this story, and hopefully make it better! Now, I will try my very best to update at least once a week, but you all probably know me well enough to realize that might not always be the case. I hope I have made this story better for all of you, because I really enjoyed re-writing it.

Thank You To Everyone; Ta-ta for now!  
>XxPartly CloudyxX ^-^<p>

P.S. If anybody at all feels ignored by me not replying to a review, alert, or PM, I apologize. Due to an unpaid bill I have had no internet on any of the appliances in my home since shortly after I last talked to all of you. We got internet back this morning. My brother was so happy he cried.


End file.
